


Kakashi and Teien's Childhood

by OracleOfTheRiver



Series: Hatake Teien and Yogan Yume [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Battle, sibling mischief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleOfTheRiver/pseuds/OracleOfTheRiver
Summary: "Two Months Later"Finally! Got this first Chapter done!Teien is Kakashi's older twin sister. She was born 10 minutes before him.She looks just like Kakashi. The two of them enjoy tricking people by dressing on the same clothes and pretending to be the other. They wear masks which makes it even easier. You know, typical twin stuff.Enjoy!
Series: Hatake Teien and Yogan Yume [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062347
Kudos: 1





	Kakashi and Teien's Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> .  
> *This is only the beginning.*
> 
> *I do not own Naruto*
> 
> *Kakashi and Teien are 4 years old*

Hatake Teien has only one memory of her Mother. She can see her face, though its hard to make out any detail. But, she remembers she was smiling and it had been a sunny day. Just like this one.

  
A thud sounds off, bringing Teien's attention back to the present. Kakashi has placed 5 Kunai in his target on the training field, all in the middle circle. Her own target only has two. She quickly launches the remaining three. Also hitting inside the circle.

  
"Very good you two!", says Sakumo. "Teien, you were a little slow that time."

  
"Sorry Dad. I got lost in thought. Won't happen again."

  
The three of them continued is this manner in the yard of their estate. Practicing shinobi arts till it was time for dinner. The three Hatake's sit out on the porch, Sakumo telling his children about each star. Their names, history, and how to navigate by them.

  
Before they go to sleep, Kakashi and Teien pester their father to tell them a story.

  
Sakumo smiles at his children. "Alright but, just one." Kakashi and Teien get settled.

  
**The Fight with a Bear Summons**

  
Fighting a bear summons.

The creature was large.

Its massive claws slashed through trees as if they were paper.

Its roar echoed throughout the woods.

Birds and other animals scattering to avoid the destruction.

A terrifying sight.

"Were you scared?" Asks Kakashi.

"Oh yes! I was very scared. But, I had to stop the Bear and its summoner or, they'd hurt more people."/p>

He dodged and weaved avoiding the sharp claws.

As he grew exhausted he began to make mistakes.

The Bear nicked him once. Then twice.

He was also being targeted with Jutsu from the Bears summoner.

A Battle on two fronts.

The bear pinned him to the forest floor and was about to devour him.

The children lean forward enwrapped in the tale.

"But, then POW! The bear went flying! Another Leaf Shinobi had joined the fight."

Standing back to back he explained the situation to her.

She summoned her own companions.

They kept the Summoner occupied while the two of us took care of the Bear.

Once the Bear was down, we went to fight the Summoner.

There was no need though.

For her summons had already taken care of him.

The two of them couldn't help but, laugh uncontrollably.

Their foe swinging back and forth, hung up by ropes in an obscene fashion.

Sakumo rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "The Kinochi made fun of me for having so much trouble with him."

**The End**

"HAHAHA! My favorite part is when the bad guy is strung up by the ropes!" states Kakashi.

"My favorite part was when you and her stood back to back!" Teien shouts excitedly while acting out the scene.

"Haha! Alright you two. Time to sleep."

They lay on their floor beds. Once their Father leaves the room, they communicate using Shinobi hand signs.

That is until they hear their Father say, "I can still hear you."

They exchange wide eyed expressions before turning over. Finally, falling asleep.

Sakumo smiles to himself. He really is fortunate to have such great kids.

**Author's Note:**

> .  
> *Little do the children know this is the story of how their parents had met. Sakumo never told them this though. It hurt too much. "When they are older.", he told himself. He never made it that far.
> 
> Note: I return and tweak things here and there. Just FYI.


End file.
